My Journey Through The Pokemon League-Part I
by Flameheart
Summary: Have you ever dreamed of actually training your own Pokemon: especially a Legendary Pokemon from Johto? Here's the story of how I became a trainer: and found love in a world I thought never existed


1 MY JOURNEY THROUGH THE POKEMON LEAGUE  
  
  
  
DISCLAIMER: NONE OF THIS BELONGS TO ME; SO DON'T SUE ME, OKIES? I only own my white obsidian blade and myself. Lyrics don't belong to me either.  
  
  
  
It's strange how life works, huh? One minute I was playing my Pokemon Gold version on my Game Boy: the next, I find myself in New Bark Town getting ready to become a trainer.hold on. I'll start from the beginning.  
  
I grinned, and thrust a fist into the air out of sheer jubilation. "Yahoo! I did it, I did it! Finally all 251 Pokemon are mine!" I had just got a perfect Pokedex on my Gold Version of Pokemon, and I had good reason to celebrate. Looking at my watch, I noticed it was time for Pokemon. Smiling, I snapped the TV on to see the Orange Islands theme song snap on. "Hmmf. A rerun of the Orange Islands," I said with disappointment. I had been expecting a Johto League Champion episode on, but. "Ah, well. At least this is better than nothing." I sat back to watch, and as I looked at the screen of my Game Boy, I noticed t was starting to glow. I had barely any time to cry out before I was sucked into the screen of my Game Boy, and transported into a whole new world.  
  
When I awakened, I felt like my head was going to break open. I held my head in my hands and swore under my breath angrily.  
  
"Oh, goddamn it! I fell like someone just dropped a sandbag on my head." Shaking my head, I stood up, looking around at the forested area and high hill that led down to a small town.  
  
"Hey, this isn't my living room! This looks like New Bark Town!" I ventured down into the town and that when I heard it. The cries of an injured Pokemon. Walking into the brush, I saw a sight that made my blood boil. It was Entei, one of three legendary Pokemon that ran randomly throughout the Johto region. And he was caught in what looked like a bear trap. Upon seeing me, he snarled. I held up my hands.  
  
"It's okay, Entei, I'm not gonna hurt you. I'm not a trainer. Poor baby, who did this to you?" Entei immediately quit snarling at me, sensing I was going to help him. I scowled at the trap. I found a large branch and managed to shove it between the two jaws.  
  
"This is going to hurt a little, so don't attack me, okay?" I asked. Entei growled in agreement, then he licked my face. I giggled. "You're a sweetheart, Entei," I said, making the big lion like Pokemon purr happily even though he was in pain. I began to heave downward on the branch swearing furiously, trying to get Entei free.  
  
"Entei.try to dislodge your paw." I gasped. He tried, and managed to get half of it free. I snarled and bore down again. This time it popped open, and he was free. I looked at the paw and shook my head. "Entei, I think you're going to be needing medical attention for that." He shook his head, but I was firm, even though he growled at me.  
  
"Entei, I mean it. If that paw isn't treated, you wouldn't be able to run from trainers: or from Team Rocket." He looked at me, then whuffled softly in reluctant agreement. I smiled and petting his head and crest, nuzzled him gently. "Don't worry. The minute you're healed I'll release you. You're too wild and too proud to be any trainer's. Besides, you deserve to run free." Entei felt like he was going to cry. This was the girl who deserved to be his trainer. He snuggled me, purring. I stared, and then I petted him, rubbing his back. "Entei, I can't keep you! I'm not a trainer." He just nudged me towards New Bark, making whimpering noises. "Become a trainer." I muttered. A smile blossomed over my face when I realized that I was really in the Pokemon World. "Entei, you got yourself a trainer!"  
  
CHAPTER ONE  
  
I knew I needed a Poke Ball to carry Entei safely to the Pokemon Center. Entei saw me looking for something and knew what I was after: a Poke Ball. He limped over to me and nudged me again. "Yes, you're right. We can't stay around here any longer. And your paw will get worse. But we can't be seen." We stealthily made our way through the forest to the Pokemon Center in New Bark Town. When we came in, I came up to the counter. "Nurse Joy?" I called out nervously. Sure enough, she appeared in her nurse's uniform with a Blissey by her side. "Hello. Welcome to the Pokemon Center. Are you a trainer?" "No, but I found this Pokemon in the forest: caught in something that looked like a bear trap." "Sure, we'll heal him." Entei soon came back, happy and well, on all four legs instead of three. He bounced around like a kitten and toppled me to the ground, licking my face. I began to laugh. "Entei, aw, come on, I don't need a bath!" He merely yowled with happiness and licked my ears. Nurse Joy smiled. "It seems that this legendary Pokemon wants to stay with you. You should become a trainer." "So, what do I have to do?" "Let me get some information on you." She began to ask questions, and by the time she was finished with me, she was amazed. "A different world, huh? Well, I'll send you to Professor Oak in Pallet Town." Entei stood up and nudged me, then growled, looking at the direction to Pallet. "Entei, you don't have to carry me," I began, but he just nudged me again. "Oh, all right. I guess so. Just if I start to get heavy, you'll let me walk, OK?" Entei nodded and licked me again. I giggled. Nurse Joy handed me a folder. "Here is the information I've piled for you." She also handed me a backpack filled with food, camping supplies, a sleeping bag, clothes that some girl had left behind, and a single empty Poke Ball. "Just in case if Entei wants to rest." She said, and then she sent us on our way. As we ran to Pallet, I broke into song, happy to be living a life that I could have only dreamed of.  
  
Pokemon!  
  
Pokemon!  
  
Pokemon...  
  
Let's do it  
  
I want to be the very best  
  
Like no one ever was *ever was* *ever was*  
  
To catch them is my real test  
  
To train them is my cause  
  
My whole life has led to this  
  
Time to take my skills  
  
I know I just can't miss  
  
Going to show the world  
  
Born to be a winner  
  
*JOHTO! *  
  
Born to be a champion  
  
Born to be a winner  
  
Born to be the very best  
  
*Pokemon*  
  
*JOHTO! *  
  
Born to be a winner!  
  
Pokemon!  
  
As Pallet came into sight, I saw the house of Professor Oak, the famous Pokemon researcher. I grimaced, remembering his stuck up grandson Gary. "What, did I do something wrong?" I looked around. "Who said that?" I asked. "Who else but me, Entei?" I looked down. "I can understand you now?" "When I licked your ears, I opened them so you can understand me, and now you are now able to understand any Pokemon language." I ruffled his mane: he purred happily. "Nah, I was thinking about Professor Oak's grandson, Gary. He's really stuck up." I slid off of Entei's back, and walked up to the house. I rang the doorbell, and who should open the door but Gary Oak himself! I looked at him. "I am here to see your grandfather, Professor Oak," I said. He smirked at me. "Come right in." I turned to Entei when his back was turned. "Entei, buddy, get in the Ball for now. I'll let you out once we're inside." He nodded and let me recall him. I stepped inside and went up the stairs, then released Entei, who shook himself. Professor Oak came out of a side room with his grandson. "Hello. You must be Janelle, sent from New Bark Town." "That's right," I confirmed. "New Bark Town? Where is that?" Gary asked me. I remained silent, looking nervously at him. Sensing that I was afraid of Gary, Entei paced up next to me and growled at him. Gary raised an eyebrow. Professor Oak heard Entei growling and saw that at a glance I was afraid of his grandson. "You don't need to be afraid of Gary. He won't hurt you." I snorted. "Tell that to Ash," I retorted. Professor Oak chuckled. "You seem to know a lot about Ash. I grinned. "16th place in the Indigo League, and now I think he's still in the Orange Isles." "You are correct, you know," Professor Oak said to me. He took a look at the Pokemon that I had and his mouth fell open. "How did you manage to catch Entei?" "I didn't. I found him stuck in a bear trap. I became friends with him when I freed him, and I promised him I'd free him once he was well again, but I guess he wanted to stay with me." Entei nuzzled me, purring. He snarled at Gary when he came too close. "Entei, be nice," I said gently. Entei quit snarling and nuzzled me and I petted his crest. Entei knew I was lonely, too. I had a family, but they were gone now. My only family was Entei. He gently nudged me with his large head and I scratched his ears. "Well, Entei seems to be your first Pokemon. I was planning to give you a Charmander for a starter." I smiled. "I think Entei would be jealous if you did," I said with a mischievous grin at Entei, who snorted and batted at me playfully with his paw. "No, I would not," he retorted. I chuckled and ruffed his mane. "The trap you found him in had to be an Ursaring trap." Oak noted. I rolled my eyes. "You can only find them around Mt. Silver or in densely forested areas with a lot of caves." "Ah, so you came from the Johto region." I nodded, petting Entei gently, who purred and nuzzled my hand. "Hmm. Before you go on your way, I'd like to ask a favor of you." I looked up confused. "And what would that be?" "I would like you to deliver this package to Cinnabar Island. There is someone named Blaine who is waiting for this package." I smiled. "Easily done." Then I looked outward and frowned. "Or maybe not so easy," I muttered, glaring darkly at the road. Entei nodded and growled. I tilted my head at the roof and eyed it suspiciously. "Entei, I know you've fought battles before, but as it is." He growled and butted me gently. "Okay, okay," I laughed. I took the package Professor Oak handed me, and then I walked out the door with Entei.  
  
CHAPTER TWO  
  
Even as I rode on Entei's back to the ferry to Cinnabar Isle, I watched the road carefully. "Wait, Entei." I said, sliding off. He stopped. I bent and studied the ground before us carefully. Entei nuzzled me. "What's wrong?" "There's something funny about this road." I muttered. I picked up a large stone and tossed it at the road. Sure enough, a pit crunched up in front of us. "Team Rocket's work," I muttered. Entei and I jumped from pit to pit, dodging each until we reached the ferry. I fed Entei some fresh fish I had caught while the ferry took us to Cinnabar. He loved fish: it was his favorite meal. When we reached Cinnabar, I went straight to the Big Riddle Inn. I knocked on the door. "Hello?" The door opened. "Who are you? Oh, right, you're looking for Blaine, aren't you?" "I have this package for him from Professor Oak." "Well, now, you've come to the right place." I hesitated. I had gotten a lot of unwanted attention because I was riding on Entei's back. "You don't mind Entei?" I asked nervously. Entei poked his head out of the shadows. "Of course not." I fed him three large fresh fish while I ate my own meal. I looked shrewdly at the man sitting across from me. "You're Blaine, the Gym Leader, aren't you?" I asked. He jerked. "How did you know that?" "It's kind of obvious, the way you looked at my Entei," I said, reaching down to ruffle Entei's soft mane. "Quite obvious," Entei said through a mouthful of fish. I snorted. "Be nice," I chided, smiling at him. He just nipped my fingers and chuckled. "But Entei is a Legendary Pokemon: where did you find it?" "Him," I corrected. "As it is, he came from the Johto region: to the west of Indigo Plateau." Blaine nodded: Professor Oak had included a letter that clearly stated that I wasn't from around here. "So, your name is Janelle, huh? That's a very nice name: it means Royal Phoenix." I snorted a little. Entei nudged my hand gently in comfort, and I smiled at him. Just then, Blaine's Ninetales came in. Entei lifted his head and looked at her with mild interest. "Hello," Entei said calmly. "Hey yourself," the Ninetales replied, rather rudely, I thought. "Hey, he was just being polite," I said, looking angry. The Ninetales looked at me, and she tilted her head and sniffed me, then looked back at Entei. Then she yelped in surprise. "He's a Legendary Pokemon??" Yes, and a very powerful one at that. Never mind about that, Ninetales. You did have something serious on your mind, didn't you?" She looked up at me. "Oh? Yes, I did. Magmar's hurt badly: it was using Flamethrower on a strange black rock and it blew up in his face. He's got a broken leg now." "Oh, blast it!" I said, getting up so fast I nearly fell over Entei. Blaine got up, a worried look on his face. "What? What's the matter?" "Your Magmar's been hurt pretty badly. Apparently from what your Ninetales told me, he was training and his Flamethrower move hit some black rock: probably obsidian, since it is volcanic rock." I ran for my pack and dug out a Max Revive I had found and a Full Heal. I leaped onto Entei's back, who had gotten up and had bolted out the door and waiting for me the minute he'd heard the words 'broken leg' and now he hissed, anxious. Blaine recalled his Ninetales and I yanked him up onto Entei's large back. "Hold on," I told him. Minutes later, we reached the summit of the volcano. I looked around and saw Magmar, badly injured. His leg was busted, all right. Entei slid down and I leaped off. I carefully picked my way over the sharp shards of obsidian and knelt near him. "Go away.you're not.trainer." he managed to say. "Blaine is here," I reassured him. "Don't worry," Entei growled at him. "Janelle's here to help. She helped me out: do you know how bad it is to get stuck in a Ursaring trap?" Magmar winced and laughed, but he moaned in pain. I studied his leg: and didn't like what I saw. "This looks pretty bad," I said softly. An obsidian shard had gotten stuck in his leg and had splintered the bone. I gritted my teeth. "Magmar, I have to ask a favor of you. You have to let me get that shard out; otherwise your leg won't heal right. I know it will hurt: but it will be worth it once Entei and I remove that shard." Blaine's worry was written all over his face. He petted Ninetales and Rhydon nudged him in comfort. I leaned forward and grabbed the shard. Entei gently placed his paw on the leg. "On three.One." And I yanked it out so fast I tumbled onto the gym floor. Magmar didn't even have time to yell. Entei sprayed the Full Heal and then the Max Revive on the wound. It began to close up and heal. I shook my head and got up. I walked up to Blaine. "Magmar should heal fine now, but I suggest no battling until that leg is strong enough for him to move fast enough. He should lie down for a few weeks: two at the most." Blaine nodded, his eyes filled with tears. Entei gave Magmar a ride back down to the Big Riddle Inn, where I made some fresh salmon filets for everyone, with hot chili sauce for Magmar and Entei: and Blaine thanked me over and over again for saving his Magmar. But soon it was time for Entei and I to leave. I had the shard of obsidian as a souvenir. It was very sharp, and I had honed and shaped it a little, so now it was a beautiful black hilted crystal sword. "White obsidian," Blaine proclaimed. "One of the more rarer minerals of Cinnabar Isle." I smiled and hugged him. "You know," I said with a sheepish grin, "If you want to train other Fire type Pokemon, you should ask Professor Oak for a Cyndaquil. They eventually evolve into Quilava, then Typhlosion. Kind of like a Johto Charizard, but they are just as powerful." Blaine nodded. He pulled out something. "I want to give you this," he said, and he put it on a chain. I gasped: it was an authentic Pokemon Gym Badge, the Volcano Badge! "But.but I didn't earn it! I'm supposed to battle you for a Badge: standard Gym rules!" I said, looking stunned. "No, you more than earned it when you saved my Magmar. You obviously love Pokemon, and Fire-types seem to be your specialty. I can't think of any better reward, than awarding you a Volcano Badge." I smiled and hugged him. "If I manage to breed a Cyndaquil from a Typhlosion when I catch one: I'll let you be the first to train it!" I said with a teary-eyed grin.  
  
A WEEK LATER.  
  
I smiled, smelling the sea breeze air and letting it blow through my hair. I was on a ferry to Shamouti Island, where Articuno, Zapdos and Moltres were to be located. I wanted to see them for real, and try my hand at the Orange Island League. When we arrived, I called to Entei, Charizard, and Flareon. "C'mon, you guys, it's time," I called out. Entei bounded towards me, Flareon riding on his back. Charizard flew above them. Flareon, Charizard and Entei all had three things in common. They were all Fire types, they were all bred and born in the Johto region, and, like some Johto Pokemon, and they were shimmering Pokemon, meaning that they were different colors than their counterparts. Flareon's fur was a metallic red and gold, Charizard had gold backing on his wings than blue, and he seemed more red than orange in color. Entei was metallic, from his brown fur to his silver mane and side spikes, and red, gold and white crest and face markings. I was different now, too. I wore a bright red tunic and pants with black boots. My hair was gold and red and silver and white, and my eyes burned a fiery amber gold. My skin was a soft golden tan. As a week had passed, I had captured two other Pokemon in Johto, Flareon and Charizard. I did indeed like Fire-types, and as a result, I had changed drastically. I walked off the ferry riding Entei and letting Charizard fly freely overhead, Flareon in my lap. I treated my Pokemon differently: I let them run around as much as they wanted. Because of this, they were in peak physical condition, and extremely healthy and very, very strong. Upon hearing a cry I knew well, I looked upward to see Moltres. I smiled. "What a beautiful sight," I murmured. Moltres flew northward, heading for its own island. But it dropped a fiery feather: right onto my blade. I didn't even notice, but Entei had noticed. We reached the main village, and just as we entered the main gate, I heard two familiar voices.  
  
"We've got you in our net, so prepare for trouble!  
  
If you try to escape, then make it double!  
  
To protect the world from devastation  
  
To unite all peoples within our nation  
  
To denounce the evils of truth and love  
  
To extend our reach to the stars above"  
  
"Jessie!"  
  
"James!"  
  
"Team Rocket, blast off at the speed of light!  
  
Surrender now or prepare to fight!  
  
Meowth! That's right!"  
  
I snorted in derision. "Listen, I don't have time for you three damn dummies: so get out of my way," I said, my eyes narrowing. Jessie laughed: that high, shrill laugh I hated to hear. "Sorry, but you have something our Boss is interested in," she said with a sneer. I scowled. For some reason, male trainers sought me out not to battle, but to stare at my sleek body and good looks. And that got me angry. "I have nothing your so-called Boss wants, so leave me the hell alone or you'll suffer!" I shouted. Meowth smirked. "Youse do got sometin' da Boss wants," he said. "And what would that be, you ass licking son of a bitch?" I asked acidly, my eyes starting to turn red with anger. "We're here to take your rare Pokemon, and that pretty white obsidian blade of yours, of course." I glared and leaped off of Entei's back. I drew my blade and pointed the business end at them. "I have two words for you fucking losers: PISS OFF!" I roared. My sword blade suddenly started burning with red, gold and white fire. Entei yowled. "Moltres must have blessed your blade! I saw a feather fall off of Moltres, and I didn't know where it landed! Now that we do know, you can use Fire type attacks!" I smiled. "Yeah, but I still prefer the traditional method of defense: Charizard, I choose you!" Charizard swooped down, snarling. "Arbok, dampen that fireball! Use Wrap!" Jessie screeched. Arbok burst out of its ball, hissing. "Charizard, evade and use Flamethrower!" I shouted. Charizard shot upward and spiraled out of the way, then opened its jaws. Fire shot forth, incinerating Arbok in a one hit KO. I smiled. "Way to go, Charizard!" I shouted, giving him a big hug. Charizard growled and licked me. All of them loved me dearly: I was like family to them: and I took exceptionally good care of them. "Oooh! You'll pay for that! Lickitung! Use Slam Attack on that flickering ember!" I sneered. "What a fucking idiot: Entei, I think it's your turn: Quick Attack!" With a snarl, Entei ran forward and rammed into Lickitung, slamming it into a tree. Lickitung tried to slam Entei with its long tongue, but it was no use. Entei leaped aside easily. "Huh! Child's play," Entei scoffed. I laughed. Encouraged, Entei evaded that blow and used Slash. At such a close range, it was already KO'ed. I hugged Entei and scratched his ears. He purred in delight and butted me gently, making me laugh. James then sent out Weezing. "Poison Gas Attack!" He shouted. I rolled my eyes. "Not even good enough, you asshole: Flareon, Fire Spin!" I shouted. Flareon, having long pinpointed Weezing's position, leaped and shot fire out of her mouth. It twisted and whirled around Weezing, and because the gas was flammable, it blew up. I saw them flying off, yelling: "Damn! We got scorched by a firebrand!" "We'll be back to douse your flames!" "Team Rocket's blasting off again!" Smiling, I hugged Flareon to my chest, then ruffled Entei's mane and stroked Charizard's eye ridge. But then, I heard running footsteps. I spun around, drawing my blade. Upon seeing who it was, I stared. It was Ash Ketchum. Misty Waterflower and Tracey Sketchit were with him, as well as Togepi and Pikachu. "Hey! You all right?" Ash asked as he ran up to me. "I'm fine, thank you, Ash," I said with a smile. Ash looked suspicious and more than a little wary. "How do you know my name?" I grinned. "Who wouldn't know one of the semi-finalists at the Indigo Plateau Championship?" I asked, chuckling. "You did very well, I suspect you would have gone to the finals if your Charizard had listened to you, Ketchum," I said with a warm smile. Misty smiled. "Well, it seems you know a lot about Ash." "Misty Waterflower, Cerulean Gym Leader, I presume? And you must be Tracey Sketchit, the Pokemon Watcher," I said, grinning at their open-mouthed surprise. Tracey met my amber gold gaze with his black gaze, and.something passed between us. It felt like I was merging with him for eternity.and then: it stopped. "So, you're heading for the village?" Ash was asking me. "Yeah, I am," I said, shaking my head. "You're welcome to travel with us," Tracey said with a smile. I smiled back. "Sure, Tracey. I'd love to," I replied. As I recalled Charizard and Flareon, and let Entei walk beside me, I wondered what the future ahead would have in store for me.  
  
END PART I. 


End file.
